


Liquid Courage

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, and a whole lot of eye fucking, in which ino gets her way because sakura has a shit poker face, just a little flirting, prompt on tumblr, that i ended up having a lot of fun with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Prompt: “Do you believe in love at first sight—or should I walk by again?”





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving this over here. Originally posted on my tumblr. Let me know what you think!

She was going to die.

Well, no. First, she was going to get through this alive by sheer force of will, no matter how much her heart was trying to beat itself out of her chest. Second, she was going to kill Ino. Kill her dead. Kill her dead twice and then once more to make a point. Then spit on her grave for having the mere audacity to make Sakura do this.

And  _then_  she was going to die. She even gave her heart permission . It can run itself through and stop beating forever if it just got her through the grizzly, much needed murder of one blonde dipshit.

She’d survived ten years of being that meddling idiot’s best friend. Ten long, embarrassing years of going along with stupid schemes and ridiculous notions and dammit, Sakura was going to get through this massacre of self-respect if only just to wring that graceful little neck.

Said neck was supporting a face that was starting to look impatient and Sakura knew if she didn’t get this going soon, Ino would make the introduction herself. And then she’d really die.

Well. Good thing she still had half her drink left. She downed the rest, even knowing full well that the alcohol wouldn’t actually enter her blood stream quick enough to not remember what she was about to do. Damn Ino for knowing her so well. And damn herself for not being able to keep her eyes to herself!

The wickedly hot man across the bar spotted her walking toward him. Oh God, she was going to die.  _He was looking at her!_  And hot damn, that stare and face were so much more potent head on than the profile was. Mixed with his hair and the way his shirt fit his body? Sakura was looking at how his jeans hugged his thighs before realizing she’d blatantly checked him out.

While walking toward him.

In a not-so-crowded bar.

_Damn you, Ino!_

A sexy smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. At least he wasn’t disgusted by her. That should be good. And if he was amused, then they could both get through this with a laugh and then Sakura could go bury her best friend’s body underneath the sixth hole on the golf course. Ino hated golf so much, it would serve her right to be stuck haunting one for eternity.

_How would Naruto get through this?_  Her other long-time friend had a ridiculous knack of falling in shit and smelling like a rose. Granted, his confidence and inability to be embarrassed definitely helped, so maybe she could borrow those two traits from him. She’d seen him hit on too many people to not have learned a thing or two and now seemed the perfect time to try it out.

Tall, Dark, and Stupidly Hot finally noticed what she was wearing and she felt his gaze hit her hips hot as a brand. Down her legs and then slowly trailing back up, he made no attempt to hide his perusal – and apparent approval – of her outfit.

With a sudden burst of inspiration –  _Thank you, Naruto!_  – she held his gaze until she could feel the heat from his skin, then looked over his shoulder at the bartender behind him. 

“Another vodka lime, please.”

The bartender was amused judging by the wide smile and dimples gleaming and Mr. Mystery didn’t hide his shock quick enough. That widening of his eyes before he settled in was a huge tell. Even so, he found her move just as amusing as the bartender as fire twinkled in his dark eyes.

Finally looking toward him, Sakura allowed herself just one small moment of hope. Maybe this would be successful and maybe she wouldn’t be laughed out of the bar. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak and it was as good time as any.

Leaning in, one hand going to his forearm for balance and to keep from sinking into the strong line of his torso, she quirked her lips at his intrigued gaze. “So, do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?”

He laughed, a rich, deep, throaty laugh that danced over her skin. Oh, she was in so much trouble. His arm hooked around her waist and he pulled her in between his knees. 

“I don’t know if it’s love, but I’m definitely feeling something.”

Yep. She was screwed. He even  _sounded_  sexy which was completely unfair. Who managed to sound sexy in a noisy bar?! “Sakura,” she offered, ignoring the wave of attraction.

“Madara.” He palmed the curve of her waist. “Let me buy you a drink?”

The bartender caught her gaze and slid a glass toward her, giving her a wink before moving to the other side. Good to know she got semi-approval, even if she still didn’t really know the bar. 

“Seems I already bought mine,” she teased, lifting the new glass to her lips.

Madara wasn’t deterred, but he did watch her lips purse around the smooth glass with a sudden gust of heat. “Then I’ll cover your ride home.”


End file.
